无味时刻
by Olgamona
Summary: 他的人生自此分为两节，遇见查理之前，告别查理之后（BDSM）
1. 查理

王晰推开门，没想到在沙发上坐着的是一个小个子男人。他被朋友介绍来这儿寻乐子，人只说这位先生在圈内是名气大得很的主，从他手里出来的男男女女对他都是赞不绝口。

不过他从不接回头客。王晰算花了大价钱预约的，不过两个调教期竟快六位数的价，可再贵王晰都是要找这位查理的。他没有固定的主再加上口味又刁钻名声一向不好，不来这儿磨磨劲以后在圈里都没法呆了。

"只有在查理手下过去的，才知什么是真正的臣服。"王晰朋友话说得可唬人，把王晰是说得心痒痒。他与许多所谓的主碰过一两次，最后都是挺失望。倒不是说他们花样玩不起来，只是他总是投入不进去，好几次他都快在他所谓主前笑出声来。

这都是因着王晰在人前一向说什么是什么，来做个顺从的角色就是为了找发泄，能让他进入角色的主那可真是少。做惯了上位者，来体验体验被人揉捏的味儿，啧啧，王晰光想着就倍刺激。

他性癖不平常，就是进了这圈儿也是要求颇多，今儿来到这盛名的查理面前，王晰倒想看看他值不值自己出的那价。

那叫查理从王晰推门起，就没搭理他，埋着头写写画画。这就开始了？王晰心里稀奇，沉默疗程他以前也不是没受过，不过刚一开始玩这么小的把戏，他对这位主倒有些不屑了。

沙发上的男人不出声，王晰也就不动弹，他老实站那，等一个下马威。查理晾了他一个钟，王晰在门边站得膝盖都发软，第一次这么久的忽视让他心里泛起了怒气。

虽说主奴关系里表面是主人掌握主动权，但其实奴仆永远是真正牵引进展的那一位。哪一个仆在调教完事后对他们的主不是作威作福的，再说了圈子里仆少，有一两个精的都是被捧到天上去，王晰就没见过像眼前这位这样的。可他耐着两腿的酸痛，不知所以一种无名的兴奋感竟顺着他脊背起，王晰有些口干。

"过来看看你能接受那些手段？"坐那的查理终于叫他过去，原来这段时间他都在写这些。玩这个的安全是第一位，上层圈子的人更是怕死，体检报告得两三个机构做才稳，具体操作也是主奴商量好才实施。

王晰挪着有些僵直的腿，慢慢到查理身边想坐下。他单上半身都比这查理长不少，这能把得住自个儿嘛，王晰暗道。

那人像洞悉王晰疑问，他屁股还没挨沙发呢，就拿着不知从哪掏出的马鞭结实抽在了王晰小腿肚上。王晰他哪里有防备，直接扑通一声跪倒在那男人脚边。他不忿，手扶着沙发垫撑着就想起来讨个说法，可接着又是怪响亮的一鞭过来，这次直接抽在了他的大腿根。

王晰咬紧了唇，他学乖了，知道从自己推开那道门开始，每一个动作都是要得眼前这人允许才行。而只要人愿意，自己每一阵呼吸都能予他控制。也

真是意料到这查理的厉害。他大腿内侧应该红了一片，鞭打之前一直不是王晰的菜，可查理抽的这两下的确让他生出来些渴望。他觉着西裤裆都紧了些。

"你乱动什么。"查理用马鞭端端挑起王晰下巴，又轻轻拍拍，撇过王晰的脸。这一问真戳了王晰兴奋点，可他再想说话都要等眼前自己的主人发声。"我叫你过来看，不是叫你坐下。知道吗？"王晰咽了下口水，急忙称好。这钱花的真是值当，王晰整个人是心花怒放。

之后查理拿了他写的调教具体给王晰一项项过，"人格侮辱你能接受吗？"查理每问过一项，都要打勾画插，这就是专业的主人才会做的事：细心体贴着奴仆的每一项要求，尽力给奴仆他想要的一切。王晰说他接受不了，他虽然是扮演中的奴，可他不是犯贱。

这一次他刚收声，就知道自己又惹上麻烦：他忘记称呼这位查理了。王晰闭起眼，等着下一鞭的愉悦惩罚。半天都没动静，他睁开眼就看着查理饶有兴致地盯着他，这人笑得诡异。他说道："你太顽皮了，想要这鞭子？你可不乖，故意犯错我可不会惩罚你。"王晰悻悻，他没想到自己小心思都被他看穿。

"对不起，Sir"王晰从来叫不出口主人，索性跟着国际大潮流乖乖称sir，他自己说得顺嘴人听得也怪高级。查理手里的马鞭沿着他胸膛一路滑到他腰腹，眼看要向下却在危险地带骤然停住。王晰喘息声好大，他有些受不住这挑逗。那马鞭就抵在那，差一点就要碰着他已鼓起的一团。

查理继续过着他手里写得清楚的调教选择，他问他捆绑可不可以，公众场合可不可以，就连王晰要接受的后入器具的大小跟他喜爱的润滑剂品牌都问得仔细。这过程里，查理一眼都没往跪着的王晰这看，只是他手里的马鞭控制着王晰的呼吸与心跳：

王晰听话了，那鞭子就向下移些，稍稍逗弄下他已肿胀难耐的那物；若王晰回答得急了，或又不记得称呼在沙发上的查理，就有接连的鞭笞落在他腿上，轻重全凭查理掌握。

这就是真正的Dom，永远睥睨永远掌握一切。就算王晰的心下一秒要从他嘴里跳出来，王晰都愿双手捧上给查理检阅，还要多称一句Sir。

这么久了，王晰终于找到他愿意全身心奉上的主，他眼里的狂热混着粗喘，一时竟像个原始动物。他想要查理给他更多，痛苦和折磨，叫嚣和不屑；总而言之，只要是眼前这人给他的，王晰都能统统消化。

漫长问话终于结束，王晰全身都汗湿，脸上带着种梦幻。他已脑内高潮过一回，而查理连他一根头发都还没碰。原来这就是盛名的查理，这就是让整个圈子顶礼膜拜的查理，这就是此刻坐在他眼前看着自己狼狈表现甚至看起来还有些百无聊赖的查理。

跪在那王晰膝盖都不觉疼，他还得高高抬着头，等他的查理给他下一步指示。"我们需要一个安全词。"查理终于收回了马鞭，伸手唤王晰过去，看样子这第一次疗程的初步是到尾声。当他的手终于落在王晰沾了汗水的脸边，王晰带着从最深处涌出的满足发出来一声叹："Sir."

这是两三个小时来查理第一次触碰他，王晰竟觉得就这一点施舍的贴面他都是满心的喜悦，他已听不清查理说的话，回荡在他耳边的只有自己从未如此强劲的心跳。

查理拍他的脸，叫他张口要亲手喂他喝水。王晰明白这都是疗程结束后惯常的抚慰手段，他经历过这么多人的手，可只有查理的柔情让他泪酸。

"Cielo，我们需要一个安全词，你来定。"查理扶他坐到沙发上，脱了王晰的衣衫查看他身上的鞭伤，那手滑在他开始红肿的痕迹上，轻得让王晰都发颤。他出声都被自己吓着，憋着气久了，声都轻浮："查理，安全词是查理。"

查理的吻便落下。


	2. 王欣

可是查理这个吻并没有如王晰所预计那样落在他唇间，而是在半空停下。他的手依旧在王晰身上游移，说着这安全词行不通。王晰贪着这一点安抚，哪里管查理说什么，执拗地说一定能行。也许查理喂他喝的水里掺了点儿安眠药物，王晰没一会儿眼皮就打架。

查理替他扒干净衣裳，放他在沙发上歇着，还给王晰稳妥盖上了羊毛毯。王晰这一觉睡得真是舒服，他脑力劳动多平日根本睡不安稳，幸好这查理够味给他个好觉睡。他睁眼时候，屋里一片黑，一点儿光都没有，王晰愣半天还以为自己瞎了。

他起身，身上之前受的鞭打酸痛早不见，只是还有点儿膏药味让他鼻子痒。王晰猜肯定是查理给自己涂的药，心里还是得意。他总是要百分百把握住这段关系中的有利位置，只今日这短短一前戏王晰就有自信十拿九稳：他将控制权交给查理，可最终还是他说得算数。

这就是主奴关系的绝妙，我愿意做你的奴并不是因为你怎么样，而是我甘心让你怎么样。王晰光着脚踩在地上，想找找有没有灯可亮。他摸黑刚走两步，便被未知的某物绊到脚，差点脸着地摔得够呛。

还好有只手拉住他。王晰只被这手碰过一次，可他还能认出，这是查理。他不知道查理又在玩什么新奇玩意，只是投入角色，安稳跪下。王晰此刻是全裸着的，还好他膝盖着地那区域垫着块厚地毯，不至于他回去带淤青。

灯啪地开了，王晰眼睛晃得难受，免不了用手捂住别过头去。等他适应了睁开眼，见着的就是坐在个古董椅上衬衫扣子别到最上一颗，穿得格外庄重高雅的查理。也不知道他是从哪变出来的热茶，就见他拖着茶托，惬意吹着气看是要等那茶凉喝个舒爽。

王晰肯定查理是换了一套衣服。这现在那坐着品茶的这位，西装三件套集得齐，整个人从头到脚都是黑色主打包得严严实实，露在外面的只有他的双手和脖颈。王晰看着自己寸缕不着的，竟有些羞愧生出来，免不了往后躲。出声也是微弱，是在小心试探："Sir…"

查理的眼移向王晰这方向，他叫王晰再过去些，直到王晰的脸贴在他膝上才够。他叫王晰捧着他的茶杯，便站起来，走到王晰身后去。"你可得举好了。"查理说话一直都没太大语气变化，总是有那一种事不关己的冷漠感。王晰接着这热茶，勉强保持着平衡。

他觉着有冷冰冰的一物顺着他臀缝往下走，忍不住手里抖一下，没盖的茶杯里便溅出几滴。这下王晰有些慌神，就查理这么简单一命令他都做不好，如何应对接下来的种种。等查理用不知何时带上手套的手抹上润滑扩开他的后庭，王晰才知道这带金属冷感的是个按摩器。

查理大发善心，许他趴在那古董椅面上，只是手里的热茶一滴都不能再滴出。王晰的手心烫得已红得可怕，可他顾着后头塞入的几指，没工夫喊痛。查理选的润滑果真是之前王晰说过他爱的那款，这草莓味浓郁，王晰把脸埋在查理之前坐到热的椅垫里都闻得到。

"安全词。"查理的手指换着个往里钻，王晰此时上身已全贴在那椅子上，整个臀都撅起好让查理操作。王晰哼哼了几声，查理一下抽出那几根手指复又叫他说安全词，"查…理"王晰真知道为什么查理先前说自己挑的这安全词不好了，叫人家的名字是要正爽呢还是受不住了呢，谁能分清。

反正王晰此刻分不清。他选的后入按摩器尺寸是有心比他常用的大些，于是查理给他扩张做得是格外充分和完备。渐渐他感有里头的水混着草莓味的顺滑流下，滴在他小腿肚上，又流了滴在地毯上。明明他自觉准备好，但查理就是光用手指刮着他肠壁，非不将他填满。

王晰真想把手里的茶都给扔了，回头抢来那按摩器自己一股脑塞进去。他的不耐查理依旧是捕捉得快，终于嗡嗡将那按摩器开动，伴着查理在他脊背上留的一串轻咬，这查理早冰柜里冻过的器具便整个直接塞进了。

水声搅得天翻地覆，王晰再想捧好手里的热茶，此刻都想找寻支撑点握住，他受着后边的冰激还要硬扛手里的热烤。他便是觉得自己整个人已被掰成两截，后边是一圈圈激荡而来的爽快前边则是刻意拘谨的憋屈。这折磨则让王晰愈发感到愉悦，他还是竭力捧好茶，由着查理将他推向情欲更深层。

查理似有还无地在他后背舔咬，好几次让王晰整人都栽倒。他前端早已翘得老高，可他无暇顾及，只盼查理能手下留情，予他身后圆满的同时也别忘了他前头的感。按摩器被调到最高档，查理还专程往里再塞些，临了夹着那器具尾巴在王晰肠肉里转了好几圈。

这下里头方方面面都是被照顾到，查理的手终于记到王晰已快跳脱出这的前端，橡胶薄手套上带着他的肠液圈上了王晰的坚挺。"安全词。"查理咬在王晰尾骨那，再次确认。王晰要发疯，两只手臂已僵直到无意识颤抖，可他还能坚持，这一声查理是纯喘气。

在他那活上停留的手终于开始动作，王晰闭上眼，积累的快感似千丈高的浪就等再一瞬，整个将他击穿。他肯定自己要死在这儿的，在查理认真一口在他臀瓣前他是这样想，在后穴自觉收缩着准备结束这磨难前他是这样想，在他终于射出那白浊脏了那看起来就贵的古董椅时他还是这样想。双重高潮把他逼得脑子里就只有查理这一个词，他便喊得响亮。

按摩器查理就不按停，把王晰这阵高潮延了更久。也是王晰倔强，他整程都没怎么叫。要么咬着椅垫，要么直接咬自己舌头，疼起来才能忍住自己发出那让他不耻的淫叫。结束以后他就整人歪靠在椅子上，整个人都从水里过过遍似的，后臀那早已是糟乱一片。等查理取出他后穴里还在不停颤的按摩器。

他手里的茶都凉了。

王晰侧着头眼见着在自己身后同样跪着的查理站起来，脱了沾满自己前后体液的手套，冲他笑着说："我说你选的安全词不好用了吧。"王晰见他怎么突然有些欠，要是平时他早起来收拾这样说话的人，但此刻他已力气全无，只茶杯还握得住而已。

查理站在那，像个天神，全身上下还是整齐无痕，整个人根本不像是王晰这混乱情景的缔造者。王晰连还嘴都懒得，耷拉着眼皮等查理的下一步指示。他已是一团浆糊，可眼前这人还是精神百倍，只不过让王晰刺得慌的是尽管穿着这样合身的西裤，他根本看不出查理情动的痕迹。

他就立那，跟专门下凡来嘲讽王晰这样贪欢又沉溺欲海的凡人一样。王晰喉头哽住，终得的肉欲满足在此刻都是虚空，他看不到自己带给这位查理的任何影响。好像下一秒王晰就这么在他眼前血肉都绽开，查理都只会往后退几步生怕污了他的皮鞋。可查理不说话，他就还得跪在那处拿着毫无意味的茶杯。

查理蹲下身来，从内衬口袋里取了绣着一百灵鸟的手帕，擦了王晰不知何时掉下的泪。王晰觉得那肯定是自己太爽，被迫出的另一种水罢了。他将茶杯捧到查理面前，嘴咧得开笑得挺好。查理将已凉的茶水喝下肚，拍拍王晰的脸，竟然问他叫什么名字。

这可让王晰没想到，他在这圈从不用真名，也没人问他真名。他有些犹豫要不要告诉眼前这查理，最后还是咬牙说了自己叫王欣，反正都是自己的名字，给他自己不常用的那个就行。查理听了只点点头："我带你去洗洗。"查理冲他伸出手，王晰想都没想立马接住。


	3. 名片

查理在调水温时，王晰就在边上猫着小口抿着蜜水。刚弄那两回，他实在是觉得倦怠，也没什么顾忌敞开了腿歪靠在浴缸边。查理怕他冷着，寻了条羊毛毯给他先搭上。两人一时无言，就只有哗哗水声回荡。

王晰盯着查理每个动作，握着杯子的手都收紧，先前的失落又找回他心里位置。此时袖口湿透在为他准备洗澡水的人与先前形象差的太多，王晰不敢眨眼，唯恐这一幕只是他昏睡过去后做的一个梦。他得承认，对于这个查理，他是太过依赖了。

哪怕这是第一次疗程。王晰饮尽杯中最后一口甜水，撑着浴缸边边站起，不忘裹紧那软毛毯。查理坐在另一头，听他动静就侧过头打量，说道："今天还满意吧王先生？"王晰走过去，盛气凌人低头注视着眼前正坐着的男人。

既然疗程结束，他也不是那个听之任之的王晰，也该查理叫他一句先生。心肠想放硬，出口却还是关心："你袖子都湿了。"

查理不大在意，以为王晰在乎他外表完美，便说让王晰先洗着他去换个衣服。王晰一把拽住他手腕，一脸荡漾笑意，摇摇头。

明明西装笔挺该是要被人伺候的查理，脱了外套和背心，挽起已湿一半的袖，在给浴缸里舒服躺着的王晰用海绵揉搓按摩。

一会儿，查理叫他转过身去，该给他清理后头的狼藉。王晰垫只手在脸下，朝墙那侧转去，没话找话："我都告诉你我名字了，你也该跟我说说你的吧。"

正赶上查理的手碰到他后庭的红肿，看来这次按摩器尺寸真选大了，正疼得呲牙咧嘴的王晰水都呛进去几口，人也缩成一团。

他慌忙压住查理的手，眼泪都快掉下来求他别再碰了，说是他自己回去会弄。查理还挺无辜，摊开手坦然应下王晰的请求。王晰是觉得这查理心眼忒坏，为了逃避问题还拿他开刀。

其实查理给他洗澡洗得挺好，除了王晰要求别触及的地方，身上其他一切角落都被他照顾得妥帖。王晰也听话，查理叫他抬脚就抬脚，要他叉开腿也都没怎么羞耻地做了。

身上大致干净，查理探身去取了淋浴喷头要给王晰洗头。缸里的水还热着，王晰不怕自己冷到，相信查理如何都会为自己预备好。

一套下来，查理衬衫和西裤都湿透。可他却还是不很在乎，给王晰浴巾裹好，带着去给他刷牙。王晰本想自己来的，但看查理站在个小凳子上艰难把着自己下巴，一手举着个牙刷姿态诚挚，还是妥协。

也无旁的，他确是心软成泥。张开嘴，王晰生平第一次让旁人给他刷牙。

王晰不明白电动牙刷那样好用，看查理也不是赶不上趟的人，如何非要用个普通牙刷亲手来也不嫌累。就站在凳上，查理跟王晰还有些身高差距，王晰得微低点头来配合。

"王先生您牙齿状况挺好的。"查理来来回回给他上下刷满四分钟，最后得出这样一个结论。王晰带着满嘴牙膏沫，直接笑喷了。

他真是觉得这个查理有点意思，调教做得好，牙也会看，是个人才。王晰舍出半个手臂让查理抓着下凳，回头去水池那漱口。

等他往脸上泼了几把水，查理已拿好他之前穿的衣裳在他身后站得稳，王晰不着急转身，就这么盯着镜子里的查理。等查理朝他微微笑后，他才去拿衣服穿上。

开始他那一套衣服现在是已洗过熨过，王晰当着查理面，从内裤到领带一件件布料套好。穿好衣服就像套上件盔甲，王晰说话底气都十足，他瞟到查理无意识在搓手，一下气滞。"Sir，你在想什么呢？"王晰在查理面前蹲下，仰面小声问他。

查理好似没预料王晰还这么叫他，嘴呆呆张着，后回道："已经结束了，王先生您别这样叫。"这一句还带些客气。

王晰起身，视线在查理身上流连数刻，朝他点点头，便出了浴室。在浴室门边立着的查理还穿着被打湿的那套衣服，已穿好鞋正准备走的王晰回头望，怪难受地发现。

他走过客厅，一杯茶在茶几上等着，王晰想都没想全然饮尽。要是被外人看着，非要说他只顾牛饮，没一点样子。这肯定是查理一早放凉给王晰准备的，王晰入口第一秒就笑开，这是要给自己这位大主顾留面呢。

疗程里用何方法两方都早同意，查理还是顾忌自己身份，唯恐先前那一碗让王晰手心都烫红的热茶会冲撞了他。

他俩注定不是寻常的主奴关系，王晰便是在这纠缠的开端就有预感。他离开步子走得轻巧，到电梯口那一掏口袋，手就够着一管药膏再加一铜质金属名片。药膏自然是给他后头的红肿用的，王晰只对这小铜片好奇。

走进电梯间，王晰把它放手心，正好电梯顶灯亮，他顺势一看：上头也就两个字，用得是王晰不常见的柳体，不偏不倚就在这方正卡片的中心。

周深呀。王晰念了又念，想着有名字有脸就好找人了。他自信要这查理以后只做他一人的主，两次疗程肯定不够，可正经去花钱预约还得排队到明年。王晰从不认为自己是君子，好不容易遇上个适合的，不论手段他当然要抓紧机会。

王晰有底气说这样话，在查理的居所里他可以屈膝听话喊Sir，出了门那可都是旁人上赶着称他先生。

这一点查理也知道，不然他怎么会在疗程结束后自己叫他sir的时候那样惶恐。王晰是特别满意，他也就这点癖好，自己想要的是肯定要拿到手。

上了车，他就交代前头助理去查个人，助理问他人长什么样，王晰隔着后视镜都瞪他一眼。说着到本市常住人口里找，同名的都拿个照片给他过目。

副驾驶的助理听了，打了几个电话，源源不断的照片就涌进王晰工作用手机里。

他划了没几张，看见屏幕上有着异于今日所见查理的青涩脸庞，递过去给前排助理："就找他，我要他所有经历。"王晰闭着眼沉思片刻，又开口说："找个人盯好。"

助理那正忙着给手下人发指令，侧着身冲王晰点头，做口型说他明白。王晰扣扣前后车厢隔板，司机老实将它升起，一下隔绝了前头助理电话不停的吵。

等车又走了些路，王晰才放心在后座趴下，他在外人前得端着，就是再不适也不能给人留下话柄。从外套内兜里抽出查理给他的金属名片，王晰放在唇上吻了又吻。

他今日没能得到查理那个吻，王晰是遗憾不已的。神秘、矜贵的查理，那样多面看下来，王晰最喜爱的却还是那个给他洗过澡湿了衣裳都不换的查理。

他喜爱那个查理的让步，疗程里再如何揉捏王晰，结束以后都还愿意给他自尊心一个确定。王晰觉着后头都没那样疼，尽管还得回去才能擦上查理给他的药膏。

也是得在没人能看着的地方，王晰才可以软着腰趴在那神游。他眼前晃过那根马鞭，呼啦啦过去的又是查理垫着脚给他刷牙的场景。名片要握在心上，王晰痴痴多叫一句周深。


	4. 开局

送走当日最后个客，周深才松下气回房换衣服。疗程里过遍，他一贯是穿衣严实，从不露任何空隙。等在全身镜前层层脱去那些个衣衫，他才终归是做回自己。

人前人后，周深有时也会恍惚自己到底是那不可一世的查理，还只是现在这在镜前赤裸的无名某某。

藏于各色繁复面料花纹下的，就是这样一副躯体：条条道道的陈年伤疤爬满他的中段，没了三件套的遮挡，他还真连抬眼去瞧自己身形的勇气都无。

发呆似怔住一阵，周深侧过身去打量着后背那块刺青洗去后的留存。从前在那的是几个人的名字，流着他自己的血泪被纹上，而后也正是伴着这群人的哭喊被洗去。

每一道疤既是充满这躯壳，咬牙切齿恨不得去一杖捅翻天的怨毒；又是那些个假意低头蛰伏许久后，蓄意设局引君入瓮来而得的勋功章。

被迫为奴的日子里，周深将所受的每一次鞭打，滴在肉上的每一滴热蜡都当课业学到极致。匍匐在地上承受的每一刻折辱，都在日后化作助力的手推他上青云。

性是将周深烙上耻辱柱的缘起，最终化作了查理手中一件无往不利的武器。性让查理熟识冷暖人情，他也凭此摸清这个圈里几乎所有权贵的喜好。

这是他屹立不倒的法宝，也将成为他最终的报复。

那些高傲的自大的，从来想要什么就能轻易得到的人，统统中了他的魔咒。为了查理一次爱抚，都巴不得来亲吻舔舐他的鞋底。就算他刚去污泥浊水里走了一通。

因为他的爱抚、他的亲吻，恰恰是这群人如何也不能想取就取的存在。

难道还会有比此更精彩的布局吗？

查理从不让人触碰他的身体，查理从不调教人超过两个疗程（除非开出他满意的条件）。这是他的工作准则，也让他在这些狂热的受虐分子眼中，成为了隔着橱窗玻璃被陈设的珍宝。

从来是他给，他们才能拿。没有人能越过他去，也没有人能随意对他呵叱即来去。正是看到一张张仰头痴狂对他渴求至深的脸，查理才有掌控他自己人生的实在感。

这是一场战役，镣铐匕首是他的长矛厚盾，马鞭口塞是他的盔甲战靴。战利品们用金钱和权势来买对他们自己的处刑券，而周深躲在查理的衣裳里准备拉下为他们而准备的断头台的绳索机关。

门铃声响，恐怕有人上钩。查理往衣柜走去，他得再次披甲上阵。

助理办事速度快，王晰在家敷好药睡过几个钟，一份同城快递就送上门。拢共两个大箱子，打开都是照片和文件。

刚开始王晰也耐着性趴在床上一份份翻，最后还是嫌字多看了眼酸，直接打个电话叫了助理带人上门整理。

等他得了助理总结的重点，趴在床上觉也不接着睡了，打着个亮床头灯熬了半宿才看完。

查理几年前突然出现在圈子里，有过几个老主顾说他当初也是先做过奴。但都只是传闻，从没人出来认他就是查理曾经的主。

面上看起来家世清白，还是个留过学的高材生。从国外回来以后就在圈子里闪亮登场，背后靠山几座，似乎也是个会来事的。

虽说没什么实打实的料，王晰倒是越翻越起兴趣。

他从来想要的就要拿到手，大费周章弄着一出就是想找到这查理的把柄，好将他绑在自己身边。恣意霸道惯的王晰从来无敌手，这次他也自信满满。

哪想查理的小尾巴不好捉，藏坏水的王晰怎么想怎么不快活。气恼地将手上纸张丢撒在旁，他摸来查理留给他的名片。

别人他不知道，反正王晰身边受过查理调教的可都没他这待遇。他有一对同性爱侣好友，是稍不留心口水沾在这查理袖口，加了几番钱都还是被赶了出来。

他王晰是独一份。这一点他可有把握，疗程结束查理对他那伏低做小的样那还真是带劲。想着查理被水打湿挽起袖下颇为小气露出的那段肉，王晰按着名片上的凸起是又荡漾得不行。

这个人从来穿得严实，王晰只见他一回就知这可蹊跷。他露出坏笑，联想到之前听来的传言，再带着思索去看周深经历一切都明了的多。

王晰得去乌克兰一趟了。

在王晰第二次疗程前，他收到一封邮件。里头是他在乌克兰被拍到的照片，十来张数目不算多，就只他脸上多了几个红叉叉。

这毫无疑问是有人来警告，可王晰怕过什么？他这次旅途收获颇丰，在基辅和科沃夫都算在度性爱假期。男男女女，王晰都玩得不亦乐乎，差点是忘记自己目的。

这边二十多的小年轻都放得极开，王晰得承认他还真有那么几个时刻把周深忘在脑后。他曾被温热包裹，也试过被进入。

只可惜在科沃夫，某个主在疗程结束后多掐了他脖子下，被他一下掀翻在地胡乱教训了一通。几百斤的壮汉像个四脚朝天的王八在那躺着，喘着气还不敢起来。

王晰边笑得后头塞着的物什都快掉，抹干净手上的血，骂了一句才去穿衣服。收他高价的这位连安全词都不给他定，以为甩甩鞭子掐掐脖子就是调教了。

他也是跋扈，恐怕这位dom从没被奴这样对待过。王晰知道自己从来就没有真正融入过这个圈，他太骄傲了，就算跪在地上也得把腰背挺得直。

他是一个像是主的奴。对于疼痛、对于被人控制的渴望是被篆刻在他脊背上的铭文。王晰愿意在疗程里做奴，而决不会在疗程外继续跪舔。

所以查理是他一定要拿到手的。这个个子不是太高，挑起眼举起马鞭毫不在意打在自己小腿上，只是要他跪下的查理，也是在给他刷完牙以后将手指伸起去，摸着他一颗颗牙齿做着检查的周深。

王晰记得清，周深和查理的不同。施舍给他手巾擦汗的活像冷血动物，摸着他后牙细声对他做交代是他梦寐以求的归宿。

他也是这天起，才开始真正去摸周深的底。那个时刻，王晰在看向还在地上躺着的活像块砧板上死肉的外国男人，想到的却是千里之外或许在对着另一个人挥鞭的查理。

或许没有用他的马鞭。查理或许正真正拥有着某人，他会将他小小的却又比王晰见过的女人还要软的手，放在未知的某人的脸颊上。然后低下头去，去拥抱去占有。

查理会怎么亲吻他的。王晰想得都快呆了，裤子穿到一半，手上动作停在那半天不继续。


	5. 破军

乌克兰一趟到最后可算让王晰遇上贵人。他也没想到，随便约趟调教也都能遇上周深的熟客。异国能找着亚洲面孔的主特别不容易，结束后王晰付账，那人一眼就瞥见他钱包里放着的之前周深给的那张金属名片。

当被问到他是怎么拿到这张名片时，王晰耍了个心眼，他只解释说在找人，这是委托人给的线索罢了。刚认识的人直接一脚踢翻临近的家饰，叽里咕噜一通王晰也听不懂，只从那通红满面的愤怒看得出有纰漏。

从此作突破口，软硬兼施一番，王晰也总算知道在查理面具背后躲着的周深到底是个什么样子的人。那明显被周深刻意隐藏起来的过去，竟然这样快地就从眼前人描述中展现在自己眼前，王晰真忍不住抚掌大笑。

时也势也命也。既然是周深命不好，注定要落进他手里，也怪不了他手段下作。王晰一向自信天命垂怜，顺风顺水到现在从来攻无不克，此次他自然也十分得意。送上门来的周深把柄，王晰当然抓得紧紧的。

说来说去还是些逼良为娼的旧把戏，只不过这小人物攀上了顶层倒是睚眦必较，倒戈击溃了几个老主顾，一时风光无二。也不知道周深后来又怎么就选错了边差点丧命，也是他有本事，能勾上更有权势的保他出境。

之后说是音讯全无，有些老主顾便开出悬赏，奈何手再长也只能在这东欧搅搅。从数年前起，周深下落真还没人知晓。那人主动跟王晰交换联系方式，用不太流利的中文来刻意讨好，只说日后互通消息。

王晰自然搭上这条线，又故作姿态来问更多关于周深这位传奇人物的细节。那人颇神秘地与他提到，在自己圈里，流传不少照片。王晰装不懂，打马虎眼故意说是为找人用留下什么照片也不为奇。

那人眯起眼睛，不屑地说："这照片之前几个版都那个中国佬销毁数遍，只是底片一直找不到。"王晰咧开嘴角，等他下文，"你既然也在找他，肯定也是恨毒了他，便宜卖给你让你也快活下。"王晰见他诚意十足，没讲价就先收了两张。

坐在回国班机上，王晰也不怕被人瞧见，翘了二郎腿自顾自欣赏。他是能体会周深为何要从头到脚都遮严实，身上那么多印记，漏出来给人看了难免都心惊。真是妙啊，响当当的主也是这样过来，王晰好奇周深会的那些个技艺，该不会也是这些个日子学来的。

一想圈里传闻就这样证实，王晰捂着胸口兴奋不已。他当这周深算个什么人物呢，当日查不出漏还以为也是个家底丰厚，自己本还存了些敬畏。虽想抢夺之心盛，顾虑重重再加上查不出猫腻差点作罢。如今知道他不过是只纸老虎，王晰这位真老虎当然放不过到嘴这块肥肉。

与周深约好的第二次疗程前王晰准备颇丰，寄到家里的自己被划红叉的照片也一概不顾，昂起胸膛要去赴约。开门的是查理，依旧穿得正式，面上看不出任何情绪，手却插在兜里。王晰等着他来发问，想也不用想要来威胁自己的除了眼前这位还有谁。

"王先生。"果不其然，微扬起下巴的查理开口道，只是过去淡然的声音里此刻在王晰看来带上了些微乞求意味。他姿态高，可就算王晰坐沙发上着实矮他半个身，腰板也挺得硬。王晰笑得张扬，差点捧腹失态，抹去眼角笑泪等他下文。

查理走到他面前，手背在身后，弯着腰与他面对面，饶有趣味地说道："你想要什么？"这真出乎王晰意料，他来之前在脑里盘算了半宿周深的反应，五十六种里没一种是眼前这样。

周深该是要气短，该是要低声下气，还是痛哭流涕跪在自己身前求自己善心发作放他一马，绝不是现在那张还是稳重自持的臭脸。王晰才不承认他有后招，不然之前他那句自己怎么就听得他没那么平常呢。

王晰坐直，不愿落下气势："你猜。"他用酝着浓重欲念的眼从查理的脖颈一直向下望，两人僵持不下。那视线正剥开一层层衣料，王晰回想起自己从照片里看见过的那些伤疤所在位置，特意在那几处流连。这招起了奇效，查理倒吸口气猛地退后两步，似是被王晰无赖程度给惊吓着。

"我是个小人。你越要遮掩什么我就要扒开什么，你抛在脑后的那段腌臢日子我也替你记得。这既是我的能耐，也是你的命。"

字字句句那可都能化作利剑扎心，眼见着查理面色晦暗起来，连王晰都开始替周深觉着疼。也是怪倒霉一人，从乌克兰逃回来，好容易营造起高高在上的样子，可碰上他了。多神秘哇多贵气哇，以为从泥里爬上来身上就干净了，可惜沾上了泥浆走出十里泥潭里都会伸出手来拽他回去。

他能看见查理微起伏的胸膛，睁大的眼还有仿佛从他身体里快要挣脱而出的猛兽。王晰提前开始庆祝胜利，他伸手拽来查理，控制着手劲逼他靠在自己腿边。恍惚间王晰还以为回到见查理的第一面，就只两人地位颠倒。

当日柔情又重回王晰心里，他不想真要周深死，也知自己看他特殊。只要他服软，脱下查理的面具好好地与他玩一会，待自己解了对他的念想就万事大吉。

查理拗着劲想站起，逼得王晰只能下狠手。他右手大掌包住查理的脖子，将他整个后脑抵在沙发上，另一边王晰整个人压在这矮个男人身上要他就范。

一会儿，查理似乎真软下去，面里透出些死气来，挣扎着说道："你要保我的命。"王晰看他一道泪顺着流，流到他的手上。他真心疼了，凑上来去亲查理的嘴，欠他的一个吻还清了还不够。王晰是在撕咬，血混着查理的泪在唇齿间流转，直到快没气了他才放开。

"你要保我的命，你一定要保我。"好像周深终于愿意出来见自己，王晰疼惜地抱紧他："Sir，不不，查理…我还是叫你周深吧，我，我一定保你。"混着一个接一个的亲吻，连话出口都断断续续的。

称谓早就混乱，王晰对他下了重手自己心里突然也难过，这是他的Sir。待两人冷静下来，王晰与周深头抵着头抱成了藤蔓缠绕样。你来我往高手过招，手里的筹码都没明示出来，可是最后都还是达成交易。

查理能举白旗，王晰心里很满意，这样多好。乌克兰那边的联系电话在他脑子里，底片也在他手上，只要查理能乖乖做他的周深，属于他的神话王晰他也无意打破。可是太容易了，王晰忍不住复盘起细节来，怎么会这么容易呢。

"王先生。"

思绪一下不知丢到何方。周深在叫他，他已不知不觉坐在了沙发另一端，扒开了自己的衬衫。当着王晰面脱衣服，他一点都没不好意思，曾有的矜贵样根本无处寻。

"照片看起来不清楚，这样会更清楚一些。"这是哪里来的精怪，或许是画皮鬼，披上了人皮要来取王晰的命。第一次亲眼见周深的上身，王晰吞了下口水，颤颤伸手去碰那遍布的疤痕。周深面不改色，一个个开始介绍起这些疤痕的来源。

背上洗掉的刺青纹身，周深也讲解得详细。等他说完，还是无所谓样，可王晰的热泪早已滚滚而来。他扑倒周深怀里，像个顽皮被打的孩子去母亲那求安慰，带着哭腔他说道："我肯定要保你，我发誓。"

"是吗？"周深抚着他的发，那样的语气足叫王晰生鸡皮疙瘩来。当然，当然。王晰圈住周深的腰，仰起头与他四目相对。


	6. 困兽

七点零五刻第一声闹铃响，周深会准点睁眼，调整呼吸二十秒再坐起身来。

这是王晰在多年以后还十分惊奇自己能记住的，关于周深那些怪异的生活习惯中的一个。尽管印象中那段短暂的共处时光早模糊，但是他还能笃定那二十秒钟的长度一定准确，数着脉搏怎么会错。

当日纵使表面上两人达成协议，对于周深，王晰还是存有几分忌惮。光是那刻意的示弱都足以让他打足精神。毕竟论玩心眼王晰也是很在行，偶尔冲动下便算了，到手的胜利临了可不能昏了头。但他还是承认，在这样一件自动拆开的礼物前，似乎引以为傲的理智也撑不了太久。

胜利者条件任提。周深便真进了他的保护网里，监视器运作二十四个钟，要呆上七天王晰才肯真正放下心来。周深的工作室也被他强行封了，除去自己在外工作八小时，王晰也算一直在旁。

王晰没把他带家里去，找了个平层暂时住着。心想着就算周深有后招，关他起来断了他跟外头的联系，怎么着主动权还是在自己手里。知他心里必定有不平，王晰只打算与他耗着，熬到了他真心实意愿意跟王晰处些日子再做打算。

因着算是变相关了人，家政保洁也都是一周来一次。王晰外出，一日饭菜便是早晨一口气送到，由着周深自己热热吃。门口站岗日夜两班人，出来大门唯一出口连着入户电梯，卡也只有王晰有。

外头沸沸腾腾都在传查理停业到底是洗手不干，还是得罪上头彻底失势。王晰转头见着传闻中心正缩成一团在阳台上睡觉。周深做事是一个人，手下掮客都是利来利往，偶尔歇业别人也只当他放大假。

他也很坦然，从来起一直配合，只是要王晰在家铁定不说话。夜里就算同床，他也是自然地躺卧一侧：眼睛闭起，双手交叠放置小腹上，脸上肃穆神情是让王晰眼见着胆寒。这哪是与人共享睡塌，去六尺之下躺副棺椁还差不多。

王晰忍不住，总要哀求他与自己说说话。而周深只会睁开眼，冲他干脆摇头断了他的念想，然后继续自己的美梦。他的睡相会很好，入睡时端正，七点零五刻醒来也照例是一个样。整日就算只是睡衣在身，扣要系到最上，一点点多余都不给王晰看。

这是惩罚，王晰一早预料到会有这样的报应。明明是他打造的牢笼，现在被关到焦躁不已恨不得跳楼的却还是他自己。王晰想过将事也做绝来，可周深只要那么轻飘飘丢他一个眼风，身体便自觉也守起规矩。

整整三天，从周深那没得来一个触碰一句言语。王晰再受不了，那日红着眼跪在他面前，实在哀求："周深，你得跟我说话，你不许…"

梗在喉头那口气偏是咽不下。此刻回归低于周深的位置，王晰觉着像是打开了道锁，唯一那次疗程画面自行开始播放。这儿没有鞭子，甚至周深都面容也不复凌厉，可他还是甘愿匍匐。

"Sir…"

他喊得情切，这是在认错呢。小心往前试探地捉周深一只脚脖子，将他的赤足放在胸口。被轻踹开是王晰意料之中周深会给他的回应，他自然是厚着脸皮再上前去。秋后算账，既是自己行差踏错，也怪不了眼前这位拿捏他来。

来回几次，周深终于肯正眼瞧他。脚抵在王晰心口，他低头说道："还记得我是Sir，都以为你忘了。"几日没说话，周深一向清亮的嗓子听来都嘶哑，看来压着暗火责怪意重。

王晰只顾在蹭他施舍这一点相触地方，抬头见周深打量目光。眉梢眼角都浸着戾气，配上他抿成一线的唇，阎王在世也不过如此，可王晰没觉得自己所作所为有那样使他生气。

虽然拿人性命作威胁是有点令人不齿，那自己还不是好好将他保护起来了。王晰泄气往后一坐，还委屈上了。见他还跪着，周深给他扔了个软垫子，没搭理他，径直回房去。

之后状况也是好坏参半，话依旧没几句，周深算认清形势偶尔给王晰些寄托。初初就只是早晨王晰洗漱他在旁窥伺，而后生活起居无一不被他插手。进了这门，王晰好像成了孩童，事事都能得着周深照料。

开始王晰也有些不好意思，但周深的脸在照顾他时是那样温柔。晨起周深给他刷好牙，就拿着刮刀坐在卫生间门口等着给他刮胡子。三餐遇上他在家，周深也是一勺勺喂进嘴里；夜里虽是单纯睡觉，他也转性一般让王晰可以靠他紧。

"你是不是以为对我这么好，我就会让你出去。"等待一齐坐在露台软垫上晒太阳的机会，王晰就算真沉溺于周深宽待之下，还是恶狠狠来警告，"你别想见任何人，要是你出去就会被找到。"话要说绝来，其中意味两人都清楚明白。

"可是我很无聊。"周深这句好像别有用心，让王晰一下慌神。他只要周深完全的视线集中在自己身上，专注自己一段时间都不行吗？

周深还要继续："因为你很无趣，你是我遇见过最无趣的人。"他百无聊赖地吹吹指缝间的尘，歪着头望向王晰。他笑了，不怀好意的那种，扯开嘴角是不自然的弧线，似乎真是厌倦与王晰在这玩家家酒。

他怎么能这样？王晰真是无措，周深态度总多变。一时好得不得了，一时又像现在这样刻薄。他总要那么浑不在乎，就算真有怒气，王晰也找不到来处。在他身边的每时每刻都开始煎熬，王晰总要猜测好来应对。

他也清楚，自己的优势是真慢慢在消逝。从自己抱着周深发誓要保他命开始，这局面就一直在被周深掌握。又或许周深其实一点都不在乎他能不能活，假模假样求自己，就是要用这段王晰自以为将他囚禁的时间来潜进自己最私人的空间，用他最成功的沉默来彻底将自己驯服。

从头到尾乱了阵脚的只有王晰一个人。午后太阳晒得热，连周深都扯开两颗扣子在叹气，可他坐那只有寒气满身起。还不够，原来自己一时仁慈完全不够，对周深就是要用他曾为奴时遇过的那些强硬手段才行。

扣子解到了最后，周深又在引诱他，用他该死的明明晓得王晰暂不可得的肉体来引诱他。作恶者还要给王晰加炭添火："我开玩笑的。"他还要招手让自己过去，那姿势是在招狗吗，困在这儿还能那么气派。

"过来，你过来我就给你奖赏。"

王晰满腔不忿一下化为虚无，狠招之后再上，他得收些补偿先。本想就这么挪过去，周深摇摇头："安全词。"

条件反射般喊出查理这个名字，王晰等待他的指令。

"爬过来，爬到我这儿来。"周深用脚点点他面前那块垫，挺愉悦地说道。见王晰半天没动作，他还打了个呵欠，似乎失望得很。

王晰愣在原地，他此刻天人交战，脸都涨红了。他从来不做这样的玩法，多毒的鞭子多勒的绳子他都能受，唯独不是来受辱。他认输般想就这么不动，说出安全词，就这样结束就好。可周深漫不经心地拉开了他的睡裤，真热得不行样。

他还要继续挑衅，顺势躺到软垫上，歪起身子在褪去他的睡裤："受不住就说安全词。"看王晰还在那不动，他又很理解似的开始准备扒开最后剩的那层裤头。这下周深完全就躺在那，赤裸得如同诞生在世第一日，在日光下他似乎很享受摊开了在那晒，

"受不住就说安全词，别来吵我睡觉。"周深翻了个身，剩个脊背对着王晰。

热泪就要趟下，王晰数不清这是遇上周深来掉的第几次眼泪。可奖赏就在眼前了，僵持这么些天那些冷脸都受过了，就这么走了真能甘心吗。他抹了把脸，手撑在地上，终于动起来。

周深背后没长眼睛，但当王晰泪流满面爬到他背后时，精确地翻过身来抱住了他。王晰把几日来的窘迫也都哭出来，到达目的地还趴那只呜咽，背弓得老高偶尔一抖抖则是他噎着了。周深叹了口气，抱他愈紧。

"看着我。"

王晰冒出的鼻涕泡直接被周深嫌弃地用他自己脱下的上衣给抹了，两人头抵着头，这是周深第一次这么真切地对他说话，

"就这么结束，至少对你我都好，你看看你，只是给了你这么一些都受不了。"

"可是我想要你。"王晰还在坚持。念着周深允诺的奖赏，他毫无畏惧。跨过心理关，这也算不了什么。

周深不自然地瞥开视线，示意王晰靠住他，结束了总会觉得力竭的。他无奈地答："你只是想要奖品。"过了会儿，王晰听见他喃喃："没有人可以要我。"

王晰该给乌克兰那打电话了。


	7. 罗曼蒂克

周深的手真的很软，足以抚慰王晰被伤到的自尊心。再加上他的唇舌，王晰便只顾着张嘴呼告，让自己活命来。纠缠着从露台回了卧房，王晰脑子昏得厉害，便瞧不着周深若有所思的眼，全然浸入那软手软嘴而后便是覆地翻天的成全。

他躺在周深身侧，心里百转千回的都是些腌臢事，用发蹭蹭周深的腿那样倒是真堕落成他自己所不齿的宠物样。

方才周深对他那样对待，换个人早被王晰掐住脖子要求饶，不是看在有奖赏份上，他还真不确定自己会不会对周深发起火来。也亏得周深有点能耐，按住王晰翻腾起来的被羞辱后的怒气，此刻也驯得他安静趴伏。

王晰是知道自己是真矛盾，又贪恋调教过程里刺激的感官体验，又一些些都受不了超出他所谓界限的侮辱。过往口味挑剔的名声，无非都是他这心理惹出的后果。

按理来说若只贪图身体欢愉，也不是必须要进这主奴圈。可他心高气傲，于自己相关种种，要什么非得都是最好。于是便耐着性子折了脊背，暂且卑微地伏地。

寂静房中，王晰许久才回神，周深早穿好衣掛依旧端正地睡在属于他的一侧。明明半下午，天色不知何时何故变得如此暗的，但也没人去点灯。王晰穿好裤子，探着周深的手放到胸口，十分诚恳地对他道谢。

周深眼睛是闭着的，面上本闲适，可王晰一碰这假装的安稳状态便如飘向空中的肥皂泡一般裂开。他开口说："你知道不知道，我从来不给别人做这事。"

"什么事？"王晰明知故问，抱了周深两条腿就往地上放，又不怎么客气地迫使他坐起。到地板上往床一靠，王晰倒正坐在周深两腿间，头倒在他左腿内侧，仰着头挑衅，"我还以为你以前经常做这些事，总看你很熟练的样子。"

"你该是侍候惯了人的，现在对我说这些又有什么用。"他顾不得心里忐忑，执意要周深面上那裂口再开些。看看是谁在做主，王晰闷闷地这样想。

周深垂下眼眸，本撑在床垫上的双手慢慢摸上王晰的锁骨，一道向上走直至把他的眼给遮住。王晰觉着他的手掌心有了汗，盖在自己眼皮上粘腻着。听得隆隆声。好像开始打雷了，怪不得这么暗。王晰腹诽道。

"取悦别人的事。"周深的声音顺着雷响，炸在了王晰的耳畔。王晰忍不住冷笑，他感觉到周深的手在收紧，忍着他不可知的劲。本想让他这么盖着，可王晰受不住他这样轻慢的语调，好像该给自己的奖赏是无来由样。

"我有时候真的很想知道你为什么要做奴…"

你知道个屁。王晰松了劲，忍不住呛到："我想干嘛就干嘛。"他从来就是这样，没有顾忌任何人事，只要欲望得解，王晰还真什么都做得出来。按部就班的美妙人生就得加上些带劲的元素，不然不是白来一趟吗。

"我真羡慕你。"周深的回答出乎王晰意料，不过也在情理之中。想到曾见的那些疤痕，王晰连吞咽都变得困难起来。

这是他不曾见的周深的一面，王晰开始纠结到底要不要真做他之前筹划的事来。他一早想要把周深收入囊中，最佳方法就是彻底打断他的执拗倔强，再于危难中将他拯救出来，让他对自己感恩戴德。可此刻周深的脆弱真让他犹豫起来。

蒙住王晰的眼，周深话也多起来，甚至开始絮叨许多往事。王晰静静靠在他的腿间，伴着偶尔惊雷，就只听着。

他说他从哪里长起来，他说他去何地学何本事。他说他年少遇见过什么人，他也说他曾有过怎样抱负。王晰听出不少遗憾不舍，偶尔安抚地答应下。

雷打了好久，可就是没听着雨下来。王晰深吸口气，打断了周深不知追溯到多少时候前的琐碎话语，"可你为什么不低头？就算受些委屈，不要那么别扭，日子总是好过的。"

他补充道："关你这么久，我从来不觉得你对我低头了。"

周深似乎愣住，王晰甚至能听见他思考的声音，自己这无缘由的发问是挺不合时宜的。终归也算是个浪漫时刻，就这样被自己打破。

有水漏过指缝悄悄滴在王晰睫毛上。周深掉眼泪了，这是头回见。他也收起遮王晰双眼的手，掩面不知为何。我从不愿低头。周深答道。

听到他回答，王晰才意识到自己这话说得不妥。自己连在调教时作狗爬都受不了，为何硬要人家低头，可真是刀子只要插在别人身上疼的不是自己就行。

我来取悦你，我来向你低头好不好。王晰回身抱着周深的腰，崇拜着说道。他知道周深从来都不愿别人碰他，在自己这已是任他踩踏底线，没有人真是一点恻隐之心都没有的。会流泪的周深好让他疼惜。

他很少给别人咬，但被人咬多了总有些经验。王晰就指望能给周深些安慰，让他千万别再记恨自己一时的失言。既然多说多错，能在大战爆发前让他记得自己一些好，王晰也觉得算好了。

周深躲在他自己的手掌后头，一点点眼神一点点表情都不给王晰探究。他也不知道周深喜不喜欢，不过他还是任由王晰脱下裤子。

"你是我的所有物，"王晰含下周深那物，"你只能是我的。"他嘟囔地，含糊地宣誓主权。呼吸节奏紊乱的好像就只有他，王晰很是不解。

周深不知道什么时候露出他红红的眼，王晰一抬头就能看见他眉峰蹙起。任他舔舐，任他搓揉，周深的脸上依旧只有疑惑。这是给他下战书，王晰欣然接下挑战，拼起气力来讨好。

雨终归下来了，打在窗上氲起室内这侧的水雾，也激起王晰一身汗。外头的雨大，可王晰想要的甘霖却久久未降于他身。周深的脸色归于沉寂，到现在连那一点点疑问都没了，若不是王晰想象，他要是睁着眼睡着了都算合情形。

周深在哼歌，长刀大弓，坐拥江东。调连绵着，王晰倒觉着自己被抽了个耳光。他早意料到周深对他自己身体的控制欲到了一个令人惊惧的地步，可他正在吸吮的不是个玩意呀，怎么会有人一丝一毫的反应都没有。

王晰恨极，咬在那处的头，再看去却还是那张脸。周深歪着头，毫无惧色地与他对望，长刀大弓都快哼到尾，一点都没气短。

他再经受不住这种对待，换一处孩子气地在周深腿侧咬了一大口。他总不松口，可周深的调也没断，后又听得周深调笑："乖狗狗，给我衔块骨头来。"

周深笑得真心，真像对只狗那样摸摸王晰的头又逗逗他的下颔，对他依旧紧咬着自己腿肉的事毫无介意。王晰嘶吼着脱了力，揪着自己的头发，下唇也咬出了血。

原来在这等着自己，王晰痛恨自己的自作多情。哪里有什么谈心，双方都是藏着爪牙随时要出击，稍有不慎就要遭殃。

"不许叫我狗，你听见没有！"咆哮混着渐大的雷雨，王晰捏紧了拳，警示周深他已过界。一团火在他胸口燃得旺，王晰决定再也不信眼前这人。

没人可以这么对他，王晰只觉自己受了从未有过的凌辱，周深一而再再而三把他当畜生这的确是踏了雷区。"你要是叫我保你，就不要逼我。"

"你不是早想把我卖了吗？"周深硬气得紧，他仿佛也气愤，"你有把我当人看吗？"

他怎么敢这么讲。王晰气极，自己也许带上私心，可跟着他不是就算很好了。他就算查着周深底细，哪怕他有过逼他就范的想法，可他也不是好好将周深护在身边。

"我说过，没有人可以要我。只有我给的份，没有你要的份。"周深拼着站起，看上去矮了王晰许多可气势一点不输。

"我有多辛苦，好容易走到今天，"周深怒目相对，让王晰见着他是怎样的激动，"你们都是一样的，见着我就要我就范，从来没把我当人看呐！"

王晰与他对峙，也冷面回道："反正不准叫我狗。"他不理会周深的爆发，只是说着自己的愤慨，第一次有些厌倦与周深的对局。甚至周深的怒意在他看来都好笑，他有多辛苦跟王晰要他有什么关系。真以为自己叫了句主人，就事事顾及他了。

不能对周深好，要把他拿下，一些温情都不能给。王晰做下决定，也不愿跟周深再争吵，当着他面拨通了乌克兰那边的电话。眼见着周深的脸莫测，王晰威胁道："你就是要在刀下再滚一遍，才会来念我的好。"

周深不知好歹，王晰自然要给他惩戒。他推门而去前，最后转头望他一眼，周深的背挺得直直的。我等着你来求我。放狠话王晰最擅长，到气头上就露出他跋扈本性来。

等王晰走远，屋内的周深咬起了指甲，忽而大笑起来，"等我来求你。"这才想起他忘记给王晰提示了，那名片总共他就给出去过两次，见过的不是他的客就是他的人。

"王晰啊王晰…"查理怎么可能这么容易就范。周深倒在床上，将欢呼掩在风雨里。他耐住脾气来陪这位玩，总归还是没遇上个人物。其实他已退让过数次，可是王晰都不领情，那便来斗一阵吧。到时成王败寇，谁求谁还未可定。


End file.
